The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy
by Electricman17
Summary: Join Wonder Wubbzy in his adventures to defeat the demon realm


**The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy**

 **By: Tate Carda**

I dedicate this book to Kid Icarus' 30th anniversary and to the Dragon Ball Zenoverse franchise. This property was made for Nickelodeon, Disney and The Starz Media channel. I don't own any of their porperties. Please support the official release of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!

 **Chapter 1: The return of Wubbzy**

"Wubbzy puts on his superhero costume."

Wubbzy: Sorry to keep you waiting, Wonder Wubbzy to the rescue!

"But suddenly Wubbzy had the power to fly, thanks to Tate, so Wubbzy headed out to Wuzzleburg."

Wubbzy: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually flying.

Tate: Its great isn't it, but we need to focus on something that is important. Enemies up ahead, Wubbzy.

"Wubbzy sees the enemies."

Wubbzy: Um, Tate, what do I do?

Tate: Fight back using your powers that I gave you.

"Wubbzy fights the enemies and soon enough Wubbzy beat them."

Wubbzy: Wow, I actually did it, Tate!

Tate: Those aren't the only ones you have to fight, you have something even worse, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: What's worse?

Tate: Legend has it, that when the demon realm took over the whole world, one hero had to fight Mira and Towa to bring peace back to the world. Now, Mira and Towa are back to seek revenge.

Wubbzy: So its up to me to stop them?

Tate: Yes. Look, here they are now.

"Mira and Towa show up."

Towa: Well, what do we have here?

Mira: Its another obstacle that is in our way, I'll eliminate him so that we can continue with our revenge.

Towa: Mira, leave him alone, we'll deal with him later.

"Mira and Towa leave with summoning a powerful source attacking Wuzzleburg."

Tate: It looks like someone's attacking Wuzzleburg, you'd better head out Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Understood Tate.

"Wubbzy headed over to Wuzzleburg, still flying."

Wubbzy: Wow Tate, flying around so much fun.

Tate: I know right? But you can't fly forever, Wubbzy. Because The Hero's Cape of Flight only lasts for 10 minutes. I hope you're understanding this Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Got it.

"Wubbzy then headed over to the place where the powerful source is, then he landed there."

Wubbzy: Wow, look the people of Wuzzleburg, crying for my help.

Tate: Then get to fighting and show them what you're made of, Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy went towards the Wuzzleburg Stadium defeating enemies along the way, then suddenly the sky went red."

Wubbzy: Huh, why is the sky red?

Tate: Its because the source is known to be a beast of the demon realm.

Wubbzy: Wow, that's terrible, I better do something to stop it from destroying Wuzzleburg.

Tate: That's the spirit, Wubbzy!

"Wubbzy headed out to the Wuzzleburg Stadium and he realized the beast attacking Wuzzleburg was none other than a giant dog."

Wubbzy: Wow, look its a giant dog.

Tate: Careful Wubbzy, that giant dog isn't very happy.

Wubbzy: Well I found this giant bone earlier and I know all dogs of any size love bones.

Tate: Good job Wubbzy and good thinking too.

Wubbzy: Thank you Tate.

"Wubbzy then threw the giant bone and the giant dog went to get it."

Wubbzy: And now I'm going to ride the giant dog out of Wuzzleburg and into the depths of the demon realm.

Tate: Now that's more like it Wubbzy, I like your style.

"Wubbzy then did what he did and the giant dog was back to the demon realm, but then Mira and Towa showed up again to see Wubbzy."

Towa: Well looks like this pest has just got rid of our K9.

Mira: Hm, interesting.

Wubbzy: You evil fiends, prepare to meet the wrath of Wonder Wubbzy.

Tate: Let's head home Wubbzy, this was only the beginning of the fight against the demon realm.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, and then Mira and Towa went back to the demon realm. That concludes Chapter 1 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 2: The Demon King Dabura**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy heading out!

"Wubbzy headed out flying, suddenly there was a storm."

Wubbzy: Wow, what happened here?

Tate: It appears that the demon realm is attacking our homeland.

Wubbzy: Why are they attacking us?

Tate: Because they were sent by the demon king himself, Dabura. Dabura was Towa's brother and he did her work into becoming pure evil.

Wubbzy: Wow.

Tate: I know, but you must defeat him before he can destroy the earth.

Wubbzy: OK, I'm on it.

"Tate sent Wubbzy towards to Demon King Dabura's Castle, in hypersonic speed."

Wubbzy: Whoa!!! Wind gusts in my face!!!

Tate: It's fun isn't it?

"Once Wubbzy got there, the war was starting between the humans and the demon realm."

Wubbzy: Wow, Wow, Wow, the people are in trouble, I have to save them.

Tate: You can't Wubbzy. Remember how long The Hero's Cape of Flight lasts?

Wubbzy: Um, 10 minutes?

Tate: Correct, so you don't have time to save them all, we have to go directly towards the castle.

"Tate sent Wubbzy towards the entrance of the castle."

Wubbzy: Wow, just look at this place.

"Wubbzy was then trapped by enemies around him."

Wubbzy: Um Tate, I need help.

"Then some mysterious guy comes in and saves Wubbzy."

???: Worthless scums, let him go!

"The Mysterious person defeats the enemies surrounding Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Wow, thank you, whoever you are.

Cyazax: The name's Cyazax, I came here to get my revenge on Dabura for killing my family. What's your name, kid?

Wubbzy: I'm Wubbzy, but you shall call me Wonder Wubbzy, I'm here to defeat Dabura for the fight against the demon realm.

Cyazax: So you want a piece of the action too. You're a brave kid, Wonder Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Thanks.

Tate: (To Cyazax) Well, Wubbzy isn't in this alone.

Cyazax: What? Who's talking to me?

Tate: I'm Tate, the one who gave Wubbzy the power to make him become a superhero.

Cyazax: Oh so you were helping out Wubbzy this entire time?

Tate: In a matter of fact, yes.

Cyazax: OK, enough chatting, let's get to Dabura.

"Wubbzy and Cyazax head out to Demon King Dabura's throne."

Dabura: Cyazax, its been a long time.

Cyazax: I will never forgive you for this fight, Dabura.

Wubbzy: Wait, you two know each other?

Cyazax: Yeah. Remember the time I said "Dabura killed my family"?

Wubbzy: Oh yeah, right.

Cyazax: But now we must finish this!

"Wubbzy and Cyazax were now fighting Dabura, and won."

Wubbzy: Demon King suppressed.

Cyazax: Nice job, Wonder Wubbzy.

"Dabura inside body was a girl."

Cyazax: I'm sorry it had to end like this.

Wubbzy: I didn't know that Dabura on the inside was a girl, what have I done. Cyazax wait.

Tate: Leave him alone Wubbzy, you did your job. I'm sure that she will spend the rest of her time in the afterlife, but for now, I got to take you back home, we still have much other things to do for the war against the demon realm.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, but suddenly someone was watching Wubbzy defeat Dabura."

???: That guy does look familiar.

"Then it disappeared. That concludes Chapter 2 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 3: A sudden attack**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy heading out!

"Wubbzy headed out flying, but suddenly Mira and Towa appeared."

Wubbzy: Mira, Towa!

Towa: So you were the one who has destroyed Dabura. Congratulations. Mira, fight this kid and show him the true power of the demon realm.

Mira: It looks like you got some power in you. Show it to me!

Wubbzy: OK, I'll give it my best, Mira!

"Wubbzy at his full potential, was fighting Mira at both the air and on the ground, it took several hours for Wubbzy to try to take out Mira, but he failed."

Mira: Seriously, is that all the power you have? What a disappointment.

Towa: Let's go Mira, we have other business to take care of, so we will leave you alone for now. But if you dare get in our way again and we will have you erased.

"Mira and Towa left back to the demon realm."

Wubbzy: Hey, come back!

Tate: Wubbzy, its too dangerous to follow them now, it looks like you can use a bit of training. Wubbzy, why don't you head down to the fighting arena in Wuzzleburg for some good fighting practice. I'm sure it will be a lot of fun, won't it Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Sure Tate.

"Wubbzy headed out to Wuzzleburg's fighting arena to get some good practice, he signed up for the tournament and won many matches to his semi-final match."

Announcer: And now the first semi-final match! For the match we have Wonder Wubbzy!

"Everyone in Wuzzleburg was cheering for Wubbzy."

Announcer: And his opponent, Captain Wonderpants!

"Everyone in Wuzzleburg was cheering for Captain Wonderpants too."

Wubbzy: Wow, Wow, I'm up against Captain Wonderpants himself.

Captain Wonderpants: That's right. Now Wonder Wubbzy, show Captain Wonderpants what you can do!

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy and Captain Wonderpants were fighting for Wubbzy's training into defeating the demon realm, and Wubbzy won."

Captain Wonderpants: Well Wonder Wubbzy those were some interesting things that you can do there.

Wubbzy: Thank you, Captain Wonderpants.

Captain Wonderpants: Good luck on your final match!

"Captain Wonderpants left the scene and now it was Wubbzy's final match."

Announcer: And now for the final match! For this match we have Wonder Wubbzy!

"Everyone in Wuzzleburg was cheering for Wubbzy."

Announcer: And his opponent, Electric man!

Wubbzy: Electric man?

"Wubbzy soon realized it was Tate, and everyone in Wuzzleburg was cheering for him."

Wubbzy: Tate? I'm fighting you?

Tate: Just remember Wubbzy, its just practice and training. Now come at me with all you got Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: But I don't want to hurt you, Tate.

Tate: Just trust me, Wubbzy, I'll be fine.

Wubbzy: Fine, here goes nothing!

"Wubbzy takes the first hit to Tate, and then Tate just flew back for Wubbzy to win the Tournament."

Announcer: We have a winner! Give it up for Wonder Wubbzy!

"Everyone in Wuzzleburg was cheering for Wubbzy in winning the Tournament."

Wubbzy: Wow, Wow, Wow! Tate I think I might got some good practice and training from you.

Tate: Yeah, because (spoiler alert) I gave you even more power then you should ever imagine, but we should get back home, we'll do more training later.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, but suddenly someone was watching Wubbzy train with Tate."

???: Someday, I will remember you, Wonder Wubbzy.

"Then it disappeared. That concludes Chapter 3 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 4: The invasion of the Nazi Zombies**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, reporting for duty!

"Wubbzy headed out flying, but suddenly there was a zombie invasion."

Wubbzy: (Screaming) ZOMBIES!!!

Tate: That's right Wubbzy, today you will be facing against the Nazi Zombie horde, and their leader, the Shadow man.

Wubbzy: Who's the Shadow man?

Tate: The Shadow man was once a Keeper, who got corrupted by the energy of the Aether. As with all the Apothicons, he was banished to live in the Aether for an eternity following the war with the Keepers. Somehow, the Shadow man managed to escape from the Aether, and now he's invading our world. It looks like him and the demon realm are working together!

Wubbzy: Wow, that's terrible!

Tate: Yes, and its your job Wubbzy to seal him back to the Aether.

Wubbzy: Right!

Tate: I'm going to bring you Wubbzy to his ritual place.

Wubbzy: OK!

"Tate brought Wubbzy to the Shadow man's ritual place and Wubbzy was fighting the Nazi Zombies along the way."

Wubbzy: Tate, I'm scared.

Tate: Don't be Wubbzy, remember you have the power to get rid of them.

Wubbzy: OK.

"So Wubbzy was working on going to the Shadow man's ritual place, and so Wubbzy entered."

Wubbzy: Tate, the room to the ritual is locked.

Tate: It looks like you need the summoning key, see if you can find it Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy was looking for the summoning key, and then he found it, and now he went to face off against the Shadow man."

Shadow man: Who dares to interrupt my ritual?

Wubbzy: Shadow man, your days are outnumbered, prepare to feel the wrath of Wonder Wubbzy.

Shadow man: Very well then, now let the ritual begin!

"The Shadow man started the ritual, Wubbzy couldn't attack him, because there was an invisible barrier protecting the Shadow man."

Wubbzy: Tate what do I do to beat him? I'm having a bit of trouble here.

Tate: Why don't you use the summoning key that you just picked up to open the ritual gates against the Shadow man?

Wubbzy: Oh OK.

"Wubbzy pulls out the summoning key."

Shadow man: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"The Shadow man was then sealed in the summoning key, and returned back to the Aether, along with the Nazi Zombies."

Wubbzy: Tate, even though I was almost defeated, I'm glad we enjoyed our time together.

Tate: I know Wubbzy, but let's head back home, our next mission is finding Towa.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 4 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 5: Towa, the creation of Mira**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, on to find Towa!

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Wubbzy: Question, Tate. Where is Towa?

Tate: She's in another dimension, far beyond our world. I'm going to send in a wormhole to bring you into that dimension.

"The wormhole pops up."

Wubbzy: Whoa.

Tate: Here it is, in you go, Wubbzy!

"Wubbzy entered in the wormhole the unknown age of time, while fighting the demon realm."

Wubbzy: Wow, this place is weird.

Tate: I know right.

"Wubbzy kept on going until he hit a dead end."

Wubbzy: Ouch.

Tate: It looks like you hit a dead end Wubbzy, let's find another way in.

"Wubbzy turned to his right until he hit another dead end."

Wubbzy: Ouch.

Tate: Another dead end, let's find a different path.

"Wubbzy kept on hitting on dead ends until he found the final dead end, but instead this dead end was a door to Towa's room.

Wubbzy: Is this a dead end?

Tate: Yes... uh, no? Uh, ah, there's a handle there Wubbzy, try pushing it.

"Wubbzy pushed the door open and inside was Towa."

Towa: Oh look, its Wonder Wubbzy. Now its time to erase you from history.

Wubbzy: I won't let that happen Towa.

"Wubbzy and Towa were fighting and then Towa stopped Wubbzy to try to erase him."

Towa: I had enough of this, its time!

"Wubbzy couldn't break free, but then his shadow came out and broke Wubbzy into two."

Towa: Not exactly what I'd planned to do, but oh well. Wubbzy, I'd like to introduce you to Dark Wubbzy, he will be taking orders from me. Now defeat him Dark Wubbzy!

"Dark Wubbzy didn't obey Towa's orders and he punched her in the face."

Towa: No, impossible. I made you from demonic powers, you were supposed to obey me.

Dark Wubbzy: Your a boss, Towa, but your not my boss.

Wubbzy: Wow, I can't believe he's fighting on my side.

Tate: Well that was unexpected, Wubbzy, Dark Wubbzy, finish Towa off.

Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy: Understood.

"Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy defeated Towa."

Wubbzy: Towa defeated!

Dark Wubbzy: Took you long enough.

"Towa's power source was still there, so Dark Wubbzy hit Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Ow.

Dark Wubbzy: That's for ripping off my look.

Wubbzy: Hey, I'm the original here.

"Dark Wubbzy went to Towa's power source."

Wubbzy: What are you doing?

Dark Wubbzy: Making sure that Towa's powers don't go to waste.

"Dark Wubbzy absorbed Towa's power source and now he has psychic powers along with the ability to fly around to wherever he wants."

Wubbzy: He can fly?

Tate: It looks like he could be a threat, we'll deal with him later, for now let's head home.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 5 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 6: Dark Wubbzy**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, here to stop my rival.

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Tate: I've located Dark Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Where is he?

"Dark Wubbzy appeared and hit Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Ow.

"Wubbzy fought back with his own powers, so did Dark Wubbzy with his psychic powers."

Dark Wubbzy: Hm, look who finally caught up.

Wubbzy: Why did you betray me when we were fighting Towa?

Dark Wubbzy: Because I want to show you what I was capable of, and just to cut you some slack.

Wubbzy: Hey, that's what I was going to say to you, only except for the slack part.

Dark Wubbzy: Well look at me now, I'm already better than you in every single way.

Wubbzy: No your not.

Tate: He's right Wubbzy, by the looks of him, he has psychic powers that he can use to his advantage, unlimited flight that lets him fly to wherever he wants to go, and the worst part, he has an emo look on his face.

Wubbzy: Wow, that means he's evil right?

Dark Wubbzy: Wrong! To you, I'm actually your rival, and rivals always get in the way of things.

Wubbzy: But your a copy of me!

Dark Wubbzy: That's what you think. I think the same thing as you said.

"Dark Wubbzy hit Wubbzy in his gut."

Wubbzy: OW!

Dark Wubbzy: That was for back-talking me.

"Dark Wubbzy flew down from the skies to the land."

Wubbzy: That wasn't nice. Hey, come back here you jerk!

"Wubbzy chased after Dark Wubbzy, meanwhile in the demon realm, Mira was seeing all of this and talked to Dark Wubbzy."

Mira: Dark Wubbzy, were you and Wonder Wubbzy, the ones who defeated my master, Towa?

Dark Wubbzy: Yeah. Is that so?

Mira: Well I want to see how much power you can use to top your doppelganger.

Dark Wubbzy: Oh I'll use it alright. Once I'm finished with him, I'm coming after you next.

Mira: What? No!

Wubbzy: Wow! Hey Tate, Dark Wubbzy is fighting me, but once he finishes me off, he's going to defeat Mira. Does that mean he's on my side?

Tate: I do not know Wubbzy. Maybe because that Towa tried to erase you from history, but then Dark Wubbzy popped out of your shadow and then saved you from that happening. After Towa was defeated he then absorbed Towa's power source and now he has these psychic powers and unlimited flight that I've mentioned earlier. Be sure you've remembered all of this Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Right, so then its proven that he's on my side, but he's fighting me because I'm his rival?

Dark Wubbzy: Right, but now let's see if you can tough it out, buddy!

"Dark Wubbzy and Wubbzy were fighting in the air, Wubbzy took Dark Wubbzy out of the sky."

Dark Wubbzy: I've had enough of this.

"Dark Wubbzy landed on a western town."

Wubbzy: Hey, come back.

"Wubbzy landed on the western town too, and Mira was preparing his troops."

Tate: OK Wubbzy, we are going to find Wubby.

Wubbzy: Wubby?

Tate: Yeah Wubby, as in Wubtwo, as in Dark Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Wow, I've got an idea.

Tate: And what is that idea Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: I think I want to play a game of Hide and go Seekaty-Seek with Wubby.

Tate: Oh, well why not Wubbzy? Go ahead, I'm sure he will never stop playing with you.

Wubbzy: OK. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... OK this is getting too boring. Ready or not, here I come!

"Wubbzy was seeking for Dark Wubbzy, then Wubbzy found Dark Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Found you Wubby!

Dark Wubbzy: What did you just call me?

"Wubbzy was fighting Dark Wubbzy, and Dark Wubbzy was fallen down by Wubbzy."

Dark Wubbzy: See ya.

Wubbzy: Hey wasn't it your turn to seek? OK guess I'll seek again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... OK I'm going to stop doing that because he left. Ready or not, here I come!

"Wubbzy was seeking for Dark Wubbzy again, then Wubbzy found Dark Wubbzy again."

Wubbzy: Found you again!

Dark Wubbzy: Finding me is the easy part, the hard part is defeating me.

"Wubbzy was fighting Dark Wubbzy, and Dark Wubbzy was fallen down by Wubbzy again."

Dark Wubbzy: OK I'm done playing this game. I'm outta here.

Wubbzy: Hey come back.

Tate: It looks like Wubby is just not in the mood, but he is on his last life, head to the center of the town Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy headed towards the middle of the town where Dark Wubbzy was standing there."

Wubbzy: Hey we're not done yet.

Dark Wubbzy: Well I only have one mission: Get rid of you and then I'll defeat the demon realm myself.

Wubbzy: That's what I was going to say to you.

Dark Wubbzy: Well let's how effective your powers are against mine, buddy.

Wubbzy: Alright.

"The bell rung that was at high noon."

Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy: Its time!

"Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy were fighting and then eventually Wubbzy won."

Wubbzy: Wubby defeated.

Dark Wubbzy: This ain't over yet!

"Dark Wubbzy stood back up from his defeat."

Dark Wubbzy: I went easy on you that time.

"Dark Wubbzy left."

Wubbzy: Wait.

Tate: Let him go, he won't be a threat to you anymore, now let's head home, and back to finding Mira.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, but suddenly someone was watching Wubbzy defeat Dark Wubbzy."

???: There are two Wubbzys, how odd.

"Then it disappeared. That concludes Chapter 6 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 7: Emperor Frieza**

Wubbzy: No need to fear, Wonder Wubbzy is here.

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Tate: OK, Wubbzy your next mission is to defeat Lord Frieza, he holds the key to the demon realm.

Wubbzy: So where do you think he might be?

Tate: Probably heading towards Earth right now.

"Wubbzy sees Frieza's spaceship heading towards earth."

Wubbzy: Wow, just look at the size of that spaceship.

Tate: Yep and now its your job to invade it.

"Wubbzy headed out to Frieza's spaceship, and Frieza made an announcement to everyone on Earth."

Frieza: Attention, Earthlings! Your planet will soon be destroyed, once my spaceship lands of course. For now, squad members of Frieza, leave no one alive.

Tate: It looks like Frieza sending in his troops, take them all out Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy was defeating all of Frieza's troops and Frieza was noticing it."

Frieza: No, you weaklings, if you can't kill the powerful ones together, I'll have to kill them myself.

"Frieza went out to see Wubbzy defeating his troops."

Frieza: Who is this?

Wubbzy: Frieza your days are outnumbered, prepare to feel the wrath of Wonder Wubbzy.

Frieza: Wonder Wubbzy, what a lame name. Now show me your true power!

"Wubbzy was fighting Frieza, and Wubbzy was winning."

Frieza: You want to die that badly?

Wubbzy: If it means defeating you, then yes.

Frieza: Very well then.

"Frieza then lifted up Wubbzy and was going to finish him."

Tate: Oh no, that can't be good, break out of there Wubbzy.

"Suddenly, Dark Wubbzy came in and kicked Frieza in the face."

Frieza: How dare you?

Wubbzy: Wubby, why did you save me?

Dark Wubbzy: Because I wouldn't want my rival to die. Now lets finish Frieza off.

Frieza: Fools I'll show you all!

"Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy were fighting Frieza an they won."

Frieza: No, this can not be!

"Frieza disappeared from existence, so did his spaceship and his remaining troops."

Wubbzy: Thanks for the help, Dark Wubbzy.

Dark Wubbzy: No problem, buddy.

"Dark Wubbzy left, and there was the key to the demon realm from where Frieza died."

Wubbzy: Got the key Tate.

Tate: Great job, Wubbzy. Now lets head home, we are going to retrieve something secret later.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 7 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 8: The Origin of Superheros**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, reporting for duty.

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Wubbzy: Its finally time to stop the the demon realm once and for all, but this isn't the way to the demon realm. Where are we going, Tate?

Tate: We are going to Planet Krypton, to get the 3 superhero powers.

Wubbzy: Wow! What are the 3 superhero powers, Tate?

Tate: Superman's Cape, The Flash's Speed, and Captain America's Shield. Those are the 3 super hero powers you will be using to defeat Mira.

Wubbzy: Wow, now that is awesome. Where's Planet Krypton?

Tate: Somewhere far beyond the galaxies.

"A warp tunnel to Planet Krypton appeared."

Tate: It looks like a warp tunnel, in you go Wubbzy.

"Wubbzy entered in the warp tunnel."

Wubbzy: Whoa!!! Tate, I... can't... feel... my... everything!!!

Tate: Just hold on, Wubbzy.

"Wubbzy arrived on Planet Krypton, with the Krypton-ions battling out this evil force of darkness."

Wubbzy: Wow, it looks like they are in trouble.

Tate: Then do what you can to help him for 10 minutes, Wubbzy.

"Wubbzy was fighting for Planet Krypton, then he went to see the justice league for the 3 powers, but then suddenly, a villain from the evil force of darkness came in to attack, Wubbzy fought back. The villain was defeated, Superman gave Wubbzy his flying powers. The Flash gave Wubbzy his speed powers, and then Captain America gave Wubbzy his shield power."

Tate: Alright Wubbzy, lets head back home.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland with the 3 superhero powers. That concludes Chapter 8 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 9: Mira's last stand**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, Powered Up!

"Wubbzy took the 3 superhero powers and headed out to the demon realm's turf flying."

Tate: Are you ready for the final battle Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Its now or never.

Tate: For this battle, you will be using the 3 superhero powers.

Wubbzy: Using The Hero's Cape of Flight and Superman's cape at the same time does seem like overkill.

Tate: Who knows how reliable Superman's cape is, I've turned it off.

"There were a lot of enemies surrounding the demon realm turf."

Wubbzy: Wow, there sure are a lot of enemies around here.

Tate: Well we are close to their turf.

"Tate found a crack in the earth that leads to the demon realm."

Tate: This crack leads to the demon realm.

"Wubbzy went deeper and deeper in the crack, and suddenly, Frieza's key to the demon realm was shining."

Wubbzy: Frieza's key is shining.

Tate: That means were are good to go, get ready Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wubbzy entered in the demon realm."

Tate: The demon realm.

Wubbzy: We finally made it.

"There were a whole lot of enemies in the demon realm."

Wubbzy: Wow, that's a whole lot of enemies around here.

Tate: Well you are on their home turf.

Wubbzy: Home or Away, it doesn't matter, I came to win.

"Wubbzy was fighting all the enemies until Dark Wubbzy came in and finished them off like it was nothing."

Wubbzy: Wubby? What are you doing here?

Dark Wubbzy: The same thing you're doing, destroying these demon realm fools. I'm just way better at it.

Wubbzy: Wow, Wow, Wow!

Dark Wubbzy: But enough Talky talk, there's fighting to be done. I'm outta here.

"Dark Wubbzy left the scene."

Wubbzy: Thanks Wubby, but I can handle this on my own.

Tate: You're not alone Wubbzy, you have me.

Wubbzy: Oh of course, what would I do without you.

"Wubbzy made it to the demon realm fortress and then Mira was standing in a mirage of himself."

Mira: So, you've made it this far, Wonder Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: You'd better hold on to yourself, Mira.

Mira: Is that so? You'll need more than a weapon to defeat me.

"Mira's mirage disappeared."

Wubbzy: This isn't a weapon, by the name of the God of History, I will defeat you, Mira!

"A giant demon realm titan was guarding the demon realm fortress from Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: What is that thing?

Tate: Its the last line of defense that's protecting the fortress, destroy it, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: I'm on it.

"Wubbzy started attacking the titan until it was damaged. Wubbzy couldn't do more damage than that."

Wubbzy: Why aren't my attacks doing any more damage?

Tate: Well it is a boss.

Wubbzy: But its so annoying.

"Wubbzy just kept on attacking the titan, until Dark Wubbzy showed up to bring it down."

Dark Wubbzy: HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wubbzy: Wubby.

"The titan was brought down to the ground."

Dark Wubbzy: And that's how you take down a boss.

Tate: For future reference, face kicking isn't how its supposed to go that way.

Dark Wubbzy: Now hurry up and get inside the fortress, before more defenses show up.

Wubbzy: Thank you, Wubby.

Dark Wubbzy: Please stop calling me that.

"Dark Wubbzy left the scene again."

Tate: We have to go now, Wubbzy, even if it means taking orders from Wubby.

Wubbzy: Um, right.

"Wubbzy went inside the fortress, defeated the bosses he fought before, and finally went to Mira."

Mira: So, you've finally made it, Wonder Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: That's right, I'm Wonder Wubbzy servant of the God of History, Tate and I here by tell you to surrender to the light.

Mira: I. WILL. NEVER. SURRENDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wubbzy was pushed back from Mira's explosive wave of energy, then Tate activated Superman's cape for Wubbzy to fly."

Tate: Mira's power is trying to keep you back from him, I'll try to get you closer.

"Tate brought Wubbzy closer to Mira, until Wubbzy was right near Mira."

Tate: Now Wubbzy, trap him with your tail.

"Wubbzy trapped Mira with Wubbzy's tail, Mira however, couldn't break free."

Mira: Impossible, how could someone this weak, overpower me.

Tate: Now Wubbzy the finishing blow!

Wubbzy: Goodbye, Mira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mira: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mira vanished into oblivion along with the demon realm, Wubbzy was really happy with himself."

Wubbzy: Wow, Wow, Wow! I did it, We actually won!

Tate: I know it wasn't this easy, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: But it was so worth it, now I can finally have fun with my friends.

Tate: Aw you're so sweet, Wubbzy.

"Tate and Wubbzy both laughed, and lived happily ever after. The End."

???: Now wait just a second.

"Tate and Wubbzy were both surprised. Maybe this isn't The End?"

Wubbzy: Huh?

Tate: Did you hear something Wubbzy?

???: I said wait just a second.

Wubbzy: I've got to be hearing things.

"It looks like this wasn't The End because The End was ripped up by none other than Demon God Demigra."

Tate: Demigra.

Wubbzy: Who's Demigra?

Tate: The true master of the demon realm.

Demigra: Sorry to keep YOU waiting, but now that I'm here, let's get this party started! Welcome to my demon realm Wubbzy, you too there Tate.

Tate: I'm gladly honored that you know who I am.

Demigra: So this little pest has defeated big bad Mira all by himself?

Wubbzy: Yeah.

Demigra: Well I should say that I whipped up that Mira, just for you...

Tate: Wait, how?

Demigra: Added a little bit of godly magic in the mix, put them into a blender and hit decaf.

Wubbzy: Explain yourself, Demigra!

Demigra: Oh, I don't need to, because you have done a number of things that Tate ordered you to do, haven't you Wubbzy?

Tate: Yeah, I won't deny that.

Demigra: But he's old news, and old news bores me. We must look into the future, and that future is me, Demon God Demigra, because after everything is destroyed, I'll make a new history, my history!

Tate: Wait, no!

Demigra: Farewell, for now.

"Demigra disappeared back to where he came from, and Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 9 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 10: The Wishing well**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, onto the next mission!

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Wubbzy: Wow, I can't believe that Demigra was behind this entire invasion.

Tate: Well your next mission can't wait, you're going to be going to the North Pole.

Wubbzy: I get it, the demon realm wants to steal icicles.

Tate: No, Wubbzy, Demigra wants The Wishing well.

Wubbzy: What's so important about The Wishing well, Tate?

Tate: He wants it to like reak havoc or something like that.

Wubbzy: So, I have to destroy it right?

Tate: I have no idea Wubbzy.

"Wubbzy entered the North Pole."

Wubbzy: (Shivering) Is freezing out here.

Tate: If it weren't for my power of heating, you'd be an ice statue by now.

"Demigra talked to Tate and Wubbzy."

Demigra: Hello everyone.

Tate and Wubbzy: Demigra.

Tate: Question, Demigra. Why are you after The Wishing well in the first place.

Demigra: Well we want to wish for the demon realm for reviving souls, dead from Wubbzy.

Tate: Its it true, Demigra.

Demigra: Yes, it is true. We want to make more for our war against you guys.

Tate: Really? I think that The Wishing Well is a fake.

Demigra: Oh, how did you figure that out? It is a fake. I just wanted to fool you into thinking we are going after The Wishing well, so that we can collect the human's souls.

Tate: Well I guess we have no choice but to take out the guardian of The Wishing well, the Yeti.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy was fighting the Yeti, defeated it and then The Wishing well broke."

Tate: It broke.

Demigra: That's exactly what I wanted it to do. Hey everyone, The Wishing well has been broken, go ahead and get it to fulfill your dreams.

Wubbzy: Oh no.

Tate: I know this shouldn't have happened, Wubbzy, this is all my fault.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 10 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 11: Daizy, the Queen of fairy tales**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, reporting for duty!

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Tate: The humans have fallen for Demigra's trap, they are killing themselves over that fantasy. Entire nations are starting a war against each other, all they want to have is The Wishing well.

Wubbzy: So everything is going exactly as Demigra planned right?

Tate: Right, and the demon realm is here to gather souls, they expect many casualties, take them out, Wubbzy

Wubbzy: Got it.

"Suddenly, a giant, mysterious bomb appeared to destroy the land."

Wubbzy: What is that thing?

Tate: I don't know, Wubbzy, but I have to pull you out now!

"The bomb exploded, and it made rainbows and clouds. A mirage of Daizy came in and talked."

Daizy: (laughing) I shot that if I do say so myself. Foolish little humans, the world is better off without you!

Wubbzy: Huh, who is she, Tate?

Tate: That's Daizy.

Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, so your the famous Tate, the God of History itself.

Tate: And your the Queen of fairy tales, right?

Daizy: Oh, I didn't know I had a fan club.

Wubbzy: What have you done, Daizy?

Daizy: As the Queen of fairy tales, my job is to make things happy. Then a war started over a fake wishing well, which was so unhappy, so that's when my fairy bombs come into play, so make everything happy again.

Tate: But doesn't that mean all the humans won't feel any other emotion but happiness?

Daizy: Correct.

Tate: Wouldn't it put the entire world unbalanced? Think about all of the children, your putting their lives in danger, Daizy.

Daizy: No I'm not! In just a few weeks, this entire land will be filled with all the fairy tale creatures, all around the world.

Tate: It looks like she's not answering us, Wubbzy. Go find a way to stop this.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy entered into Fairyland, which was created from the fairy bomb."

Daizy: Welcome to Fairyland, where all of your dreams will come true. I hoped you enjoy your stay.

Wubbzy: Here my words, Daizy, prepare to feel the wrath of Wonder Wubbzy, servant of the God of History.

Daizy: Wonder Wubbzy, I remember you! (Spoiler Alert from the previous chapters except for chapter 9)

Tate: Enough talk, lets get back to battling Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: You've got it, Tate.

"Daizy had a smirk in her face, and had a surprise for Wubbzy."

Daizy: Wubbzy, I have a surprise for you.

"Daizy sent out a Big Unihorn to fight Wubbzy."

Daizy: This is the Great Big Unihorn! Attack!

Tate: Wubbzy, take it out!

Wubbzy: Roger that!

"Wubbzy took on the Great Big Unihorn and won."

Wubbzy: Eliminated!

Daizy: Hey, no fair! You may have won this time Wonder Wubbzy, but I know that the next Fairy bomb will be launching pretty soon. Tootles!

"The mirage of Daizy disappeared."

Wubbzy: Oh no.

Tate: First Demigra, now Daizy, we have to find a way to stop her.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 11 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 12: Wrath of the Fairy bomb**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, onto the action!

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Tate: Wubbzy, Daizy is going to launch the next fairy bomb, you need to stop it!

"Daizy was talking."

Daizy: Fairy army, we need you for protecting from this destruction. Take down this precious little superhero from the air!

Tate: The Fairy bomb should be launching right now.

"Wubbzy sees the Fairy bomb."

Wubbzy: Heading out to destroy it now.

"Wubbzy went out to destroy the Fairy bomb, Daizy tries to take him out."

Daizy: Unihorns, take this little hero down to the ground, NOW!

Tate: Wow, it looks like Daizy is a little selfish, wouldn't you say Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Um, yeah.

Daizy: Quiet you!

"Wubbzy finally reaches the Fairy bomb."

Tate: Wubbzy destroy its core, that should take out the Fairy bomb for sure.

Wubbzy: OK, Tate!

"Wubbzy took out the Fairy bomb's core and destroyed it."

Daizy: Hey, no fair! That was a cute old little fairy bomb of mine that I loved. No matter, I'll just make another one.

Wubbzy: What?

Tate: That's right, Wubbzy, she as a Fairy bomb factory that we need to take down, now go to it.

Wubbzy: OK then, Tate!

"Daizy was mad, and so her army attacked Wubbzy."

Daizy: Fairy tale creatures, attack this hero from the air, NOW!

Tate: Like I said, Daizy a little selfish.

"The demon realm forces were counterattacking Daizy's army."

Daizy: Hey, who took out my forces? SHOW YOURSELF, NOW!!!

Demigra: That would be none other then me and the demon realm, Daizy.

Daizy: What, how do you know my name?

Demigra: Because its for a special case.

Tate: Now we've got the demon realm and the Fairy tale forces to deal with, but enough talk, Wubbzy, get back to the objective.

Wubbzy: OK, Tate!

"Daizy and Demigra were arguing until they finally realized they were here to destroy Wubbzy."

Daizy and Demigra: EVERYONE, SHUT UP AND FOCUS!!!

Tate: Looks like we've got both of them attacking us, do the best you can to stay alive Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Understood.

"Wubbzy headed out to destroy the Fairy bomb factory of Daizy's."

Daizy: Guardians of the Fairy bomb factory, murder this fend!!

Tate: What was that all about Daizy?

"Wubbzy took out the guardians of the Fairy bomb factory and destroyed the core of it."

Daizy: No, my Fairy bomb factory! That's it, you are so going on my to kill list.

Wubbzy: Uh oh.

Tate: I better bring you back now Wubbzy, Daizy isn't finished yet.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, Daizy and Demigra started to attack each other, then they stopped. That concludes Chapter 12 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 13: Flower Power to the rescue**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, ready to fight.

"Wubbzy headed out flying, and suddenly Daizy appeared with her superhero costume as well as the power to fly too."

Daizy: And Flower Power, here to destroy you, Wonder Wubbzy!

"They both started to fight in the air."

Wubbzy: She can fly?

Tate: Apparently, she can, Wubbzy. When Daizy has her Flower Power costume, she can consume a flying power that is similar to yours, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Well The Hero's Cape of Flight only last for 10 minutes right.

Daizy: Yes, but mine is infinite, so I can keep flying forever.

Wubbzy: What? How can you have that power, Daizy?

Daizy: Its really easy, all you have to have is a...

Tate: Spoiler alert, Daizy don't spoil it for Wubbzy, otherwise we will lose our powers, and Wubbzy won't fly ever again.

Daizy: What, I didn't know that!

Tate: Well apparently, we must keep it a secret for us gods, got it Daizy?

Daizy: Yes, and I don't care, Wonder Wubbzy is going down one way or another.

Tate: Wubbzy, you'd better take out Daizy once and for all.

"Wubbzy and Daizy were fighting in the skies and on the ground, until Daizy had Wubbzy in a good position to finish him."

Wubbzy: Can't break free.

Daizy: (Laughing) Finally, I've got you cornered. Goodbye, Wonder Wubbzy.

"Then Dark Wubbzy came to save Wubbzy."

Dark Wubbzy: NO!!!

"Dark Wubbzy kicked Daizy in the face."

Daizy: Ouch!

Dark Wubbzy: That's what you get for trying to take out my buddy.

Daizy: Wait there are two Wubbzys?

Tate: Yes, Daizy, but its a long story of how Dark Wubbzy came into this world.

Daizy: Wait, so if your Wonder Wubbzy, then the other Wubbzy is named: Dark Wubbzy?

Dark Wubbzy: Correct.

Daizy: You may have won this battle, you guys, but the war has just begun.

"Daizy went back to her castle in the pretty clouds, and Dark Wubbzy followed her."

Wubbzy: Wait, come back.

Tate: Leave them alone, Wubbzy, you've done your job. Now lets get you home.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, Demigra was waiting for his ascension back in the crack of time."

Demigra: A little more, just a little more.

"He laughed and disappeared. That concludes Chapter 13 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 14: Walden the Genius**

"Wubbzy started to sing."

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, here to save the day.

"Wubbzy headed out flying and still singing."

Wubbzy: I'll crush my enemies that stand in my way. Tate come on tell me what to do, I do it and will make it through.

Tate: What are you doing, Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Oh just this little victory song that I've made up. We've finally stopped Daizy, now its off to take down Demigra.

Tate: Not yet, we have to deal with yet another one of Daizy's commanders, specifically Walden the Genius.

Wubbzy: First Demigra, then Daizy, now Walden?

Tate: I'm afraid so, anyway, our mission is to go into the deep depths of outer space. Look at those stars, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Wow, they're pretty.

"The stars burst apart and made a planet."

Wubbzy: Wow, it made a new planet.

"The planet started to fire a big laser at Wubbzy."

Tate: Wubbzy, watch out!

Wubbzy: Whoa!

"Walden started to talk to Wubbzy and Tate."

Walden: Ah, yes yes yes, my experiment went out as a huge success, if I do say so myself. Welcome to Planet Walden, where all your smart needs come from here.

Tate: Walden, why are you attacking us?

Walden: Simply I want to get rid of the earth, to get people to come to Planet Walden, because no one ever learns about the earth anymore.

Tate: But isn't the earth so special to all humans? Shouldn't we live our lives to all the people to who want to be who they want to be, Walden?

Walden: Well you are right, but I want people to get to know about this place more often than the earth, that way I can get even more famous than the other geniuses.

Tate: Well it looks like we have no choice but to destroy your planet, Walden. Wubbzy, I need you to infiltrate Walden's planet.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy headed over to Planet Walden."

Wubbzy: Wow, this place looks really nice.

Walden: Oh, yes yes yes, Planet Walden will always look very nice indeed.

Tate: I have to give you a solid piece of good work for you, Walden. This place does look really nice, but sadly this planet won't last long. Wubbzy go into Walden's secret lair in his planet.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy headed out to see Walden in his lair."

Walden: Who came here to learn about Planet Walden from me?

Wubbzy: Attention, Walden the genius, I'm Wonder Wubbzy servant of the God of history himself. This planet will go down.

Walden: So, you wish to take down me, huh? I think it finally time that you will learn about this planet, and be one of my prisoners.

Wubbzy: Not going to happen.

"Wubbzy started to attack Walden and Wubbzy won."

Wubbzy: Finished.

Walden: Looks like I didn't learn enough.

"Walden disappeared as Planet Walden was being destroyed."

Wubbzy: Planet Walden destroyed.

"Suddenly something was flying over the stars."

Wubbzy: What are those, Tate?

Tate: Its probably just a shooting star, now let's get you home, Wubbzy.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 14 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 15: An Elite Warrior**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy...

"The door bursts open as Wubbzy was just going to head out."

Wubbzy: Whoa!

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Wubbzy: Tate, what's wrong with the door?

Tate: The door is the least of our concerns, we have big problem, Wubbzy. Emperor Frieza is back and he's seeking to destroy the earth.

Wubbzy: Frieza, how is he back?

"Demigra explained to Wubbzy."

Demigra: You can thank me for that, Frieza is a special case. I mean he is the Emperor after all. Hey Frieza, having fun down there?

Frieza: I'm having tons and tons of fun destroying things in my way.

"Frieza sees Wubbzy."

Frieza: Oh, its you again, I hope your ready to die, because this time your little friend won't be here to save you now.

"Frieza traps Wubbzy in a position where he could kill him."

Wubbzy: Help!

"Then Shine came in to rescue Wubbzy from Frieza."

Shine: Yes, you called?

"Shine kicks Frieza in the face."

Wubbzy: Wow, thank you.

Shine: You can thank me later.

Frieza: No, impossible, where did you come from?

"Daizy talked to Frieza."

Daizy: You can thank me for that, Shine, finish him off.

Shine: Understood.

"Shine finishes Frieza off."

Frieza: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Frieza disappeared from existence yet again, Demigra was disappointed, and Daizy was happy."

Wubbzy: Wow, thank you Shine.

"Shine slaps Wubbzy in the face."

Wubbzy: Ow!

Shine: See you around.

"Shine went back to the skies to recharge."

Tate: It looks like Shine is on Daizy's side, you better stop her Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Roger.

"Wubbzy followed Shine before she can recharge."

Demigra: I can't believe it, Frieza's gone already. Hey, Daizy, tell me more about shine would you?

Daizy: Well for one thing, she used to be Wuzzlewood's famous singer along with Shimmer, and Sparkle, now she's an elite warrior that runs on my commands, just like Walden, one of my commanders.

Demigra: Oh, I'm guessing she's totally a hot woman, right?

Daizy: Correct.

"Wubbzy was closing in on Shine."

Shine: Hello there.

Wubbzy: Attention, Shine, you'd better wax your paws. I'm Wonder Wubbzy servant of the God of History himself and...

"Shine slaps Wubbzy in the face again."

Wubbzy: Ow!

Shine: Enough of this, let's finish this once and for all.

"Wubbzy and Shine starting fighting, and Wubbzy won."

Wubbzy: Defeated!

Shine: Well that was lame.

"Shine went back to Daizy's castle."

Daizy: You may have won this Wubbzy, but my real target is both you and Demigra.

Demigra: Oh really, Daizy? Because my real target is to defeat both you and Wubbzy.

Daizy: Shut up, Demigra!

Tate: This is never going to end, let's go home Wubbzy.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, while Daizy and Demigra were fighting. That concludes Chapter 15 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 16: Mysterious Invaders**

"Wubbzy was tired."

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, (Yawns) so sleepy.

"Wubbzy headed out flying and sleeping."

Wubbzy: Zzz...

"Tate blew an air horn to wake Wubbzy up."

Wubbzy: Ah.

Tate: Wake up, Wubbzy, your not going to like this. We have a big problem, bigger than all of us gods. Just look.

"Some mysterious alien things were tearing apart the earth."

Wubbzy: Wow, what are those things? Where did they come from?

Tate: I don't know, Wubbzy. They are attacking, fight back, Wubbzy.

"Wubbzy fought these mysterious things, Demigra talked."

Demigra: Morning, do gooders.

Wubbzy: Demigra, you're behind all this.

Demigra: What, I would never be with... whoever they are.

"Daizy talked as well."

Daizy: Hey, what's going on here?

Wubbzy: Daizy, you must be working with Demigra to ruin the earth.

Daizy: No way, I'd never work with Demigra.

Demigra: Oh no, looks like someone's a bit sassy.

Daizy: Shut up, Demigra. I do care if you say that I'm sassy or not, because I don't like people who call me names and what not.

Tate: Guys, lets get back to the real problem, these mysterious invaders are attacking the earth, and we need to do something about it.

Daizy: Its probably because they want to do it for their evil alliance or something.

Demigra: Because they want to do this just so I can continue with my plan to erase history and make a new one.

Daizy: OK, I see your point, but we need to stop them.

Tate: But what are they?

"Then someone came in and attacked the mysterious invaders as well."

???: To infinity and beyond! Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!

Tate: You mean the Buzz Lightyear?

Buzz: The one and only.

Tate: Tell me Buzz, who are these enemies?

Buzz: They are part of the Evil galactic alliance, and their leader is The Evil Emperor Zurg, and this is just one of his bases.

Demigra: Just one of their bases?

Buzz: Yes. I work for the gamma quadrant of sector 12, and I'm here to put an end to this destruction.

Tate: I suppose we'd better work together to take down this fortress.

Demigra: I guess your right, I'll send down some demon realm troops down to help.

Daizy: And I'll send down my fairy tale creatures to help as well.

Wubbzy: Wow just look at this, all of us taking down Zurg's fortress.

Buzz: It is, isn't it?

"Buzz started to take down this side of the base."

Tate: Yeah, let's have Buzz handle this, you go down to the other side of the base and destroy the core.

Wubbzy: OK.

"Wubbzy went down to the other side of the base, found the core, and destroyed it."

Wubbzy: Core destroyed!

Demigra: Let's see what happens.

"The entire base was crumbling down, Buzz went to save Wubbzy."

Buzz: Are you alright there?

Wubbzy: Never looked any better.

Tate: Lets get you home, Wubbzy.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, and Buzz was talking to Star Command."

Buzz: Buzz Lightyear mission log: We are down to defeat Zurg and his fortress once and for all!

"Buzz left the scene. That concludes Chapter 16 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 17: The Evil Emperor Zurg**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, ready to go!

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Demigra: Demon realm troops, this the final chance to save our world from this destruction of Zurg's rain against the earth.

Daizy: Fairy tale creatures, the last line of Zurg is almost destroyed, this is our last time.

Buzz: Space Rangers, we need your full power now, Zurg's fortress is almost destroyed, bring in the firepower.

Wubbzy: Wow, can you believe this, all of us working together, defeating Zurg.

Tate: Its going to be fun right, Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Right.

"Buzz and Wubbzy went out to Zurg's lair and Zurg was there."

Zurg: Intruders, prepare to be annihilated.

Buzz: Not today, Zurg.

Tate: Wubbzy, attack Zurg.

Wubbzy: On it.

"Buzz and Wubbzy attacked Zurg, but then Zurg captured Buzz and Tate sent Wubbzy back outside of Zurg's lair."

Zurg: Surrender, Buzz Lightyear, I have won.

Daizy: Not quite yet, Zurg!

"Daizy sends out a Fairy bomb on Zurg's lair."

Wubbzy: Is that a Fairy bomb?

"The Fairy bomb exploded."

Daizy: (Laughing) Who's awesome now?

"Zurg activated the shields which destroyed the Fairy bomb."

Zurg: (Laughing) That all you got?

Daizy: No, this can't be happening!

Tate: We have to find a way in, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Um, OK.

"Tate flew Wubbzy around to find a way into Zurg's lair, but the time for The Hero's Cape of Flight was running out, and they couldn't find a way in because of the shields protecting the lair."

Tate: Looks like we have no choice, I need to pull you out Wubbzy.

"Tate tried to summon Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, but Zurg had something that blocked his interference."

Tate: What, how?

Zurg: I have disabled you interference so your ally may burn to the ground.

Wubbzy: Um, Tate, I'm heating up here.

Tate: I have no choice, I have to cut out The Hero's Cape of Flight.

"Tate cut out The Hero's Cape of Flight to Wubbzy. Wubbzy was falling down."

Wubbzy: Mayday, mayday, this looks like the end!

Tate: Not yet Wubbzy, all you have to do is land on the platform.

"Wubbzy landed on the platform and was carried by Daizy Fairy Tale unit."

Wubbzy: Wow, thanks Daizy.

Daizy: You can thank me later, now lets defeat Zurg once and for all.

Demigra: I'll destroy the shield for you Wubbzy.

"The demon realm destroyed Zurg's shields to allow Wubbzy to go into Zurg's lair."

Zurg: Intruder, stop where you are.

Wubbzy: Never, prepare to feel the wrath of Wonder Wubbzy, Zurg.

Zurg: Attack!

"Wubbzy freed Buzz and stopped Zurg."

Zurg: No, this is impossible!

Buzz: Your evil plot ends here.

Zurg: Curse you Buzz Lightyear.

"Zurg disappeared."

Buzz: Buzz Lightyear mission log: Zurg has stopped his destruction against the earth and is now back in his Planet, send in reinforcements to sector 4, Buzz Lightyear out.

"Buzz left the scene."

Wubbzy: Buzz.

Tate: Let him go, Wubbzy, he'll go after Zurg, so that we can focus on the true enemy, the demon realm.

Wubbzy: I'm coming after you, Demigra.

Demigra: Oh, good luck, looking forward to it.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 17 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 18: The Orb of Chaos**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, ready for...

"Suddenly, Wubbzy wasn't in Tate's homeland."

Wubbzy: Wait a minute, where am I? Tate, hello? Can anyone hear me? Wow the last thing I remember was defeating Zurg and all. And why is the name, "Android 17," stuck in my head.

"Wubbzy sees an orb."

Wubbzy: Wait a minute, is that an Orb? If only Tate were here to tell me about this.

"A human baby girl picks up the Orb."

Wubbzy: Whoa, either I'm crazy, or I'm the Orb.

"The human baby girl tries to put the Orb in her mouth."

Wubbzy: Oh, no (X8).

"The human baby girl puts the Orb in her mouth."

Wubbzy: Eww, gross.

"Somehow, Wubbzy was controlling the human baby girl."

Wubbzy: Wow, I'm controlling her. So I can control anyone who has the orb.

"Wubbzy sees a town that is getting destroyed."

Wubbzy: Wow, looks like that town is getting destroyed. I'd better do something. I hate to put this baby in danger, but it would be worth it to try.

"Then the human baby girl's mother picks her up and makes her spit out the Orb."

Wubbzy: Oh, no (X4). Wow, now what am I going to do?

"The mother picked up the Orb, wiped out the slobber off it, and started to put it in her bra. Wubbzy started controlling the mother."

Wubbzy: Wow, I'm a woman now, this is getting weirder and weirder. I have to go to the town, which means I have to take this woman there.

"Wubbzy sees his body destroying the town."

Wubbzy: Wait a second, is that me? Why am I destroying the town? Is the demon realm attacking? Maybe that why I'm in this town. I have to find out what really happened.

"Wubbzy found Cyazax fighting the Wuzzleburg people."

Wubbzy: Cyazax? But why is he attacking the Wuzzleburg people? I have to find out right now. Hey Cyazax, its me, Wubbzy, here take the Orb.

"The Orb falls out of the woman's bra."

Wubbzy: No, come on, Cyazax, don't leave me here, please take the Orb.

"Cyazax comes in and takes the Orb."

Wubbzy: Finally, I'm ready to rock and roll.

Cyazax: Ugh, what's happening? Wait a minute, you must be Wonder Wubbzy right?

Wubbzy: Correct. Remember me?

Cyazax: Oh yeah, right, we were going to take Dabura earlier, and now this crisis is happening.

Wubbzy: Wow, it must of been like yesterday when we were fighting together.

Cyazax: Yesterday? Try 3 years buddy.

Wubbzy: 3 years? Anyway, just tell me what's going on?

Cyazax: Well 3 years ago, there was a war between the Fairy tale creatures, the Wuzzleburg people, and the demon realm, but the Fairy tale creatures took a break, so now we have both the Wuzzleburg people and the demon realm to face off. Where's your mayor? Has he lost his mind?

Wubbzy: You mean, Mayor Whoozle? He's our mayor of Wuzzleburg. What's wrong with him?

Cyazax: Well tell him to stop attacking our people, our lives matter than the demon realm themselves.

Wubbzy: Right, I'll tell him that, but first we need to get my body back.

Cyazax: That's why I was here in the first place.

"Cyazax found Wubbzy's body, and put it unconscious."

Wubbzy: Give me my body back!

Cyazax: Let's put this Orb on him.

"Cyazax put the Orb on Wubbzy, which made it disappear. Cyazax was waking up Wubbzy."

Cyazax: Wubbzy, wake up.

"Wubbzy woke up, back in his body."

Wubbzy: Thank you, Cyazax.

"Wubbzy was then calling to Tate."

Wubbzy: Tate, please let me fly to Wuzzleburg, now!

"Then Wubbzy started to fly to Wuzzleburg by someone."

Wubbzy: Thank you, Tate for helping me fly.

Daizy: Yeah, about that.

Wubbzy: Daizy? You are helping me fly?

Daizy: Yes, Tate is unconscious, and needs to recharge as well, so I'll be flying you over to Wuzzleburg.

Wubbzy: So you have the power to make me fly, Daizy?

Daizy: Yep, next stop, Wuzzleburg.

"Wubbzy entered Wuzzleburg, and it was almost completely destroyed."

Wubbzy: Huh, what happened to Wuzzleburg? This place used to be so beautiful, and now its deadly. I have to see Mayor Whoozle.

"Wubbzy went over to the Wuzzleburg town hall to see Mayor Whoozle."

Mayor Whoozle: Ah, hello Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Mayor Whoozle, stop attacking the human race! They are more important then us!

Mayor Whoozle: Why, Wubbzy? I don't care about the human race anymore, from now on everyone shall now become one of us, everyone shall live in Wuzzleburg forever.

Wubbzy: What, the Mayor Whoozle I know would never say that!

Mayor Whoozle: Well people can change, Wubbzy, even the mayor.

Wubbzy: He isn't listening to me. Alright Mayor Whoozle, You'd leave me no choice but to come after you and make things right again.

"Wubbzy tried to save Mayor Whoozle, but the town hall was protected by a shield."

Wubbzy: OW!

Daizy: I forgot to tell you that the town hall is protected by a shield. But let's get you to my place quickly.

"Daizy summoned Wubbzy to her castle, and introduced Wubbzy to her place."

Wubbzy: Where are we?

Daizy: Welcome to my castle of Fairy tales, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Wow, everything I have is still here. I have to admit you're kind of awesome, Daizy.

Daizy: Yes, anything Tate can do, I can do better. In fact, I made some cupcakes, gummy bears, and all the candy you can eat.

Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow, I love candy, thank you, Daizy, Tate never gives me that.

Daizy: Like I said, I can do better than Tate can.

"Then Wubbzy entered his room and took a break for the day. That concludes Chapter 18 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 19: Zeus' Key**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, all ready.

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Wubbzy: So what's our mission today, Daizy?

Daizy: I hate to say this, but we are going to retrieve Zeus' key so that we can save Mayor Whoozle.

Wubbzy: Who's Zeus, Daizy?

Daizy: Zeus is the Greek God of thunder and lightning, he can make storms so deadly that it could burn you into a crisp.

Wubbzy: Wow, is he a bad guy, Daizy?

Daizy: I'm not sure yet, Wubbzy.

"Demigra talked."

Demigra: Hello there.

Wubbzy: Demigra, what do you want?

Demigra: Zeus' Key of course, its a special thing for us demon realmers.

Wubbzy: Why do you want Zeus' Key, Demigra?

Demigra: To revive the demon realm of course, and you Wubbzy were the cause of all that destruction down there, so I sent in my troops to try to calm you down, but you wouldn't listen, so we attacked back at you.

Wubbzy: But I wasn't in my body when that happened, Demigra, I was in an Orb.

Demigra: Even still, you were the cause of all this chaos.

Daizy: Just ignore him, Wubbzy and focus on the mission.

Wubbzy: OK, Daizy.

"Wubbzy arrived in Zeus' Palace."

Zeus: Ah some guests, how may I help you?

Daizy: We want your key Zeus.

Zeus: If you want my key, you will have to beat me in a fight first.

Wubbzy: OK, Zeus.

"Wubbzy entered Zeus' throne."

Zeus: Challenger, speak your name!

Wubbzy: I'm Wonder Wubbzy, servant of the God of History himself.

Zeus: Alright, Wonder Wubbzy...

Zeus and Wubbzy: Its on!!

"Wubbzy and Zeus were fighting and Wubbzy won."

Wubbzy: Victory!

Zeus: The key is now yours.

"Wubbzy received the key from Zeus."

Wubbzy: Daizy, I got the key.

Daizy: OK, now let's go save Mayor Whoozle.

"Daizy summoned Wubbzy to her castle. That concludes Chapter 19 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 20: Destroyed Wuzzleburg**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, ready to save Mayor Whoozle.

"Wubbzy headed out flying at top speed."

Daizy: The reason we are heading at top speed, is because we are going to break the shield hard.

Wubbzy: Is it going to hurt me, Daizy?

Daizy: What's that? You want to go faster?

"Daizy made Wubbzy go faster anyways."

Wubbzy: Daizy!

Daizy: Yes Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Demigra said that I was the cause of all this.

Daizy: You were, you and Tate. Remember Planet Walden you destroyed 3 years ago?

Wubbzy: Oh yes I remember.

Daizy: That place was a prison, Wubbzy and you freed one of its prisoners, Android 17.

Wubbzy: Who's Android 17, Daizy?

Daizy: Android 17 is... Oh, your almost at Wuzzleburg. Full throttle ahead!

Wubbzy: Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wubbzy destroyed the barrier to the Wuzzleburg town hall, and started in the outskirts of Wuzzleburg."

Wubbzy: Shine?

Shine: I'll hold onto the key for now, you go save Mayor Whoozle.

"Shine left with the key."

Mayor Whoozle: Hello, Wubbzy, care to join us?

Wubbzy: No, I'm here to save you from what you've become, Mayor Whoozle.

Mayor Whoozle: Alright then, Citizens of Wuzzleburg, destroy this man.

Daizy: You really got a way with words Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: I don't care, Daizy, Mayor Whoozle has gone dark, and its up to me to save him.

Demigra: You mean destroy him for good?

Wubbzy: Demigra.

Demigra: I think destroying the mayor of Wuzzleburg is a good idea, because then the new mayor would be me.

Daizy: Who thinks you could be mayor of Wuzzleburg, Demigra?

Demigra: Simply just to revive back the demon realm into Wuzzleburg, that's all.

Wubbzy: Anyways, Daizy tell me more about Android 17 that you were talking about earlier.

Daizy: Android 17 is part of the red ribbon army, he seeks to destroy havoc across the earth, and now he is in control of Mayor Whoozle.

Wubbzy: Wow, that's horrible. So do I have to defeat Android 17 and save Mayor Whoozle?

Daizy: Yes, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Then I'm on it!

"Wubbzy heads to the Wuzzleburg town hall and finds Mayor Whoozle."

Mayor Whoozle: So you came here to fight me, Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: No, I came here to save you from what you've become, Mayor Whoozle.

"Mayor Whoozle starts to hover."

Wubbzy: What there is no way that Mayor Whoozle can fly, I have to find Android 17 now.

"Wubbzy tries to find Android 17, and he did."

Android 17: Well that was pointless.

"Wubbzy knocks Android 17 out."

Wubbzy: I can't believe it, I did it.

Mayor Whoozle: Ugh.

"Android 17 wasn't finished yet."

Android 17: Come here, Old Man!

"Android 17 absorbs Mayor Whoozle's energy and turns him into stone. Android 17 went to the Android field."

Wubbzy: No come back.

"The Android field closes."

Wubbzy: Wow, now what am I going to do?

"Dark Wubbzy came in with the key."

Dark Wubbzy: Out of the way!

"Dark Wubbzy opened up the Android field with the key, Tate was also back."

Wubbzy: Wubby, what are you doing here?

Dark Wubbzy: I'm helping you save Mayor Whoozle.

Tate: Wubbzy, you're alive.

Daizy: Yeah Tate, you can take a break with Wubbzy, I've got this, let's go back to my place, Wubbzy.

"Daizy summoned Wubbzy to her castle. That concludes Chapter 20 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 21: The Android Field**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, coming after you Android 17!

"Wubbzy headed out flying in to the Android Field."

Daizy: Dark Wubbzy has gone up ahead.

"Wubbzy found Android 17."

Android 17: Hello there, lets have some fun.

Wubbzy: Android 17, get back here!

"Wubbzy was chasing after Android 17 for about 5 minutes.

Daizy: I hate to tell you this but we need to watch the clock.

Wubbzy: Argh, I've almost got him!

"Wubbzy finally put Android 17 to a rest."

Android 17: Let's change places

"Android 17 went to the ground."

Wubbzy: Hey, get back here!

Daizy: We have to land now, Wubbzy, go after him.

"Wubbzy landed on a platform that had waves of enemies surrounding him, then Dark Wubbzy came in and joined the fight."

Wubbzy: Wubby?

Dark Wubbzy: Stop calling me that, now let's fight together.

"Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy said their quotes."

Wubbzy: I'm Wonder Wubbzy, servant of the God of history himself.

Dark Wubbzy: And I'm Dark Wubbzy, servant to no one but myself. If anyone wants to challenge us, then prepare to die!

Wubbzy: If no one wants to challenge us, then too bad.

Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy: Aw Yeah!!!!

Daizy: Bravo you two! Did you guys make that up when you first met each other?

Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy: Yes!

"After the waves of enemies, Android 17 came in."

Dark Wubbzy: Well look who finally decided to show up!

Android 17: OK, things are going to get real serious right now.

Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy: Its game over, Android 17!!!!

"Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy started to fight Android 17."

Android 17: Do you seriously think that the 2 of you will beat me?

Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy: Oh yes we will!!!!

"Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy defeated Android 17."

Android 17: No, Impossible!

Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy: And that's that!!!!

"Mayor Whoozle's energy came back to him, and he turned back to himself."

Wubbzy: Mayor Whoozle, you're alive!

"Dark Wubbzy was looking at Android 17, until Android 17 charged at Dark Wubbzy."

Android 17: Come here, you!

"Android 17 grabbed Dark Wubbzy and carried him down to the Android field."

Wubbzy: Wubby!

"Wubbzy started to chase after Android 17 to save Dark Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Daizy, let me fly, Android 17 is going to destroy Wubby.

Daizy: You've already used The Hero's Cape of Flight, if I activate it again, your cape will burn up.

Wubbzy: I don't care if my cape burns up, just let me fly, now!

Daizy: Fine, but whatever happens to you isn't my fault.

Dark Wubbzy: Help me.

"Wubbzy started to fly and destroy Android 17 which disappeared from existence. Wubbzy saved Dark Wubbzy."

Daizy: Pulling you out of there.

"Daizy summons Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland."

Dark Wubbzy: Is Mayor Whoozle fine?

Daizy: He sure is.

Dark Wubbzy: And what about Wubbzy?

Daizy: He's in bad shape.

"Wubbzy was dead with his cape burnt up, Tate stepped in to see Wubbzy."

Daizy: Tate, what are you doing?

Tate: (Sobs) Oh, Wubbzy.

"Tate summoned both Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 21 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 22: The Sacred Water**

Dark Wubbzy: I'm heading out.

"Dark Wubbzy headed out flying."

Tate: I just can't believe that Wubbzy is dead, but I found a way to revive him. Dark Wubbzy go to the city of resurrection, where the sacred water stands.

Daizy: Oh, so you want to cheat death and bring Wubbzy back to life?

Tate: That's exactly what I'm planning to do, Daizy.

Dark Wubbzy: Yeah, and you know what, this Wubbzy doesn't need your help to fly.

Tate: If your flights unlimited, that means you don't have to go on the ground.

Daizy: So air battles only? That's totally unbalanced.

"Then Demigra came in to destroy Dark Wubbzy."

Demigra: At last, the hour of my Ascension has arrived.

Dark Wubbzy: Demigra.

Tate: How did you get here, Demigra?

Demigra: Basically, I used the sacred water to bring myself out of the crack of time. Now to erase you from history!

"Demigra tried to erase Dark Wubbzy but the pillar was in his way."

Demigra: Fine then, I meet Wubbzy later.

"Demigra left back to the crack of time, Dark Wubbzy found the sacred water and landed on the platforms."

Dark Wubbzy: So this must be the place.

"Then something came out of Dark Wubbzy and revived Towa."

Towa: I'm done being inside your body forever, now its time I erase you from history.

"Dark Wubbzy and Towa were fighting, Dark Wubbzy won."

Towa: How dare you.

Dark Wubbzy: This is coming from the mighty Towa?

"Towa disappeared from existence, Tate summoned Wubbzy to the sacred water."

Tate: You only need to dip him in for 5 seconds.

"Dark Wubbzy dipped Wubbzy in the sacred water for 5 seconds, Wubbzy came alive again, and Dark Wubbzy was going to leave."

Wubbzy: Wubby?

Tate: Dark Wubbzy can't fly anymore.

"Dark Wubbzy was falling to the ground."

Tate: Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Tate, Oh Tate I've missed you so much!

Tate: I miss you too Wubbzy, let's go home.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 22 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 23: Demon God Demigra**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, Powered Up again!

"Wubbzy took the 3 superhero powers and headed out to the demon realm's turf flying."

Tate: Its finally time for you to square off against Demigra. Are you ready?

Wubbzy: Oh yes, I'm so ready!

Tate: Demigra has concurred many beings in his way, he has disturbed the balance between the heavens, earth, and the demon realm. He must be stopped, you must stop him.

Wubbzy: Got it! In the name of the heavens, earth, the demon realm, and all the living creatures in this world... I WILL DEFEAT DEMIGRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wubbzy went in the crack that he went last time to the demon realm."

Wubbzy: So where's his fortress?

Tate: Demigra doesn't have one.

Wubbzy: What, you mean that the demon god can't afford a roof over his head?

Tate: No its not like that, this is his realm, he could be anywhere in this darkness, or everywhere.

Wubbzy: OK.

Tate: I can sense Demigra's presence getting closer.

Wubbzy: Couldn't you be just more specific, just a little bit?

"Wubbzy went deeper and deeper into the crack, and suddenly, there was nothing but darkness. Demigra appeared."

Demigra: Hello there!

Wubbzy: Ah!

Demigra: I've been so looking forward to your arrival, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Demigra!

Demigra: Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Demigra!

Demigra: Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Demigra!

Demigra: Wubbzy!

Wubbzy and Demigra: ITS ON!!

"Wubbzy and Demigra were fighting."

Demigra: Wubbzy, that's a pretty lame costume that you have there.

Wubbzy: Even you can't feel the wrath of Wonder Wubbzy!

Demigra: Now isn't that just, precious!

Wubbzy: Ah!

"Demigra took the 3 superhero powers from Wubbzy."

Demigra: Now that felt good.

Tate: Not the 3 superhero powers!

Wubbzy: What? No!!!

Demigra: Not quite so tough now, are you?

"Wubbzy and Demigra were still fighting."

Wubbzy: Ah!

Demigra: Having fun there, Wubbzy?

Tate: Oh, put a lid on it.

Wubbzy: Yeah, shut up!

"Wubbzy hit Demigra so hard."

Demigra: Ow!!!! You know what Wubbzy, its time I'd take care of your mind.

"Demigra was going to put Wubbzy in Demigra's ear."

Wubbzy: Oh, no (X10)

Tate: Get out of there, Wubbzy.

"Demigra put Wubbzy in his ear."

Wubbzy: Uh oh. Where am I?

Demigra: Welcome to my world, Wubbzy, hope you enjoy it.

"Wubbzy explored Demigra's world in his ear."

Demigra: Tell me Wubbzy, why were you after me?

Wubbzy: Because you've concurred everything in your way, you've disturbed the balance between the heavens, earth, and the demon realm, that's why I was after you.

Demigra: Oh, how bad I feel after all of that.

"Wubbzy kept on exploring, until he found Demigra's Brain."

Wubbzy: Aw, that brain is so cute...

"The brain started attacking."

Wubbzy: ...and deadly!

"Wubbzy started to attack the brain and destroyed it, Wubbzy came out of Demigra's ear, then Dark Wubbzy came in to save him."

Dark Wubbzy: If it weren't for me being around, you'd be dead again.

"Demigra goes after Wubbzy."

Demigra: You'll pay for that!

Tate: Bye, Demigra.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland, Demigra was just sitting there."

Demigra: That really hurt. Good thing I'm not dead yet.

"Demigra left back to the crack of time. That concludes Chapter 23 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 24: The 3 Great Challenges**

Wubbzy: Wonder Wubbzy, ready to go.

"Wubbzy headed out flying."

Tate: Under many circumstances, I don't see how we can defeat Demigra.

Wubbzy: Well we need to find a new plan.

Tate: Yep, that's why we are going to see Widget.

Wubbzy: Who's Widget?

Tate: Widget is the Goddess of the Forge, she made the 3 superhero powers, thanks to Demigra, the 3 superhero powers are out of commission, but I hope that Widget will make a new weapon for you.

Wubbzy: Wow, I can't wait to meet her.

Tate: Well there's one problem.

Wubbzy: Good thing she's on our side.

Tate: Not yet, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: So we've got the demon realm and the Fairy tale creatures that I have to fight.

Tate: Its seems like it.

Wubbzy: Plus there are some Zurg's troops in the mix. What exactly is going on right here?

"Then suddenly Widget started to talk as Wubbzy entered into her workshop."

Widget: Howdy there, Wubbster.

Wubbzy: Wow wow, Widget.

Widget: And you to there, Tate.

Tate: Honored to meet you Widget.

Widget: So you want take down Demigra, right?

Wubbzy: Yes.

Widget: Well all you have to do is past my 3 great challenges, and I'll reward you with a new weapon.

Wubbzy: How are these enemies here, Widget.

Widget: I've made them, they might be forgeries, but they're superior to the originals, and if you can't beat them, you have no shot at defeating Demigra.

Wubbzy: OK, I guess I'll have to defeat them.

"Wubbzy defeated the enemies to get to Widget's Workshop."

Widget: Howdy there, Wubbster. Come right this way.

"Wubbzy landed at Widget's Workshop."

Wubbzy: Widget.

Widget: Like I said, if you pass my 3 great challenges, I will reward you with a new weapon. The first challenge consists of 3 challenges. Good luck.

"Wubbzy went to the first challenge, and its was the yeti from the past."

Wubbzy: Don't tell me I have to fight this thing again.

Tate: Actually, this yeti is one of Widget's creations.

Widget: I do have to be proud of myself for making it. Doesn't it look soft?

Tate: Oh yes, it does look a little plushy, I have to say.

"Wubbzy was fighting the yeti, and Wubbzy won."

Wubbzy: Challenge 1, complete.

Tate: Sorry you had to go through that a second time.

"Wubbzy then went to the second challenge, and its was the Great Big Unihorn from the past."

Wubbzy: Wow, its a Unihorn.

"The Great Big Unihorn started to attack."

Wubbzy: And its attacking me.

"Wubbzy was fighting the Great Big Unihorn, and Wubbzy won again."

Wubbzy: Re defeated! And Challenge 2, complete!

"Wubbzy went to the final challenge and it was Frieza from the past."

Wubbzy: Frieza?

Frieza: I've been revived, again. Now this time you will die!

"Wubbzy and Frieza were fighting, and Wubbzy won."

Wubbzy: Crushing Victory!

Frieza: Crushing Defeat!

"Frieza disappeared from existence yet again."

Wubbzy: And done! Can I have my weapon now, Widget?

Widget: Nope. Remember the title of this chapter?

Wubbzy: Wasn't it the one great challenge or something?

Widget: Your a couple challenges short there Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Then what's my next great challenge, Widget?

Widget: Its starts, right now.

"Widget teleported Wubbzy to her throne room, where Cyazax and Dabura stand."

Wubbzy: Cyazax, is that really you?

Cyazax: The one and only.

Wubbzy: Then why are you with Dabura?

Dabura: Because, Widget wanted us for her great challenge, so we accepted it. You want to defeat Demigra, don't you, Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: Yes.

Dabura: Do you think you can take us both down, Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: I'll try my best, you two.

"Wubbzy was fighting both Cyazax and Dabura at the same time, and Wubbzy won."

Cyazax: Good job there, Wubbzy, I'll see you real soon.

Wubbzy: Thanks, Cyazax.

"Dabura and Cyazax left the scene, then suddenly, Tate appeared to fight Wubbzy again."

Wubbzy: Tate, what are you doing here?

Tate: Isn't it obvious, I took the agreement for Widget's great challenge too. Now come at me with all you got, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: OK, Tate!

"Wubbzy was fighting Tate, and Wubbzy won again."

Tate: Excellent work, Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Thanks Tate.

"Tate left back to his homeland."

Wubbzy: Is it finally time to have my weapon now, Widget?

Widget: Yes, Wubbzy, here it is, The Great Mech.

"Wubbzy had to defeat The Great Mech to gain access to it, and Wubbzy defeated it and gained control of it."

Tate: Alright, we got our weapon to use against Demigra, let's go home Wubbzy the final battle will be just ahead soon.

"Tate summoned Wubbzy back to Tate's homeland. That concludes Chapter 24 of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Chapter 25: The True Final Battle**

Widget: All set and ready to go, Wubbster.

Wubbzy: Thanks, Widget. The Great Mech, activate!

"Walden appeared."

Walden: Good luck, Wubbzy.

Widget: Yeah, good luck, Wubbster.

Wubbzy: Thanks, Widget and Walden.

"Wubbzy went out to seek Demigra in The Great Mech."

Tate: The time has finally come, Wubbzy, this is the final battle. Good luck.

Wubbzy: Thanks, Tate, I'm so ready for this.

"Daizy came in."

Daizy: Hope you didn't get to lonely without me.

Wubbzy: Wow, wow, Daizy! What are you doing here?

Daizy: There's no way I'd miss the battle of battles, I made cupcakes and everything.

"Wubbzy found the hole where Demigra popped out."

Demigra: Hello again, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Demigra!

Demigra: Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Demigra!

Demigra: Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Demigra!

Demigra: Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Demigra!

Demigra: Ahchoo!

Wubbzy: Bless you, but anyways...

Wubbzy and Demigra: NOW ITS REALLY ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Wubbzy and Demigra said this Together)

Wubbzy: ON TO VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Demigra: ON TO ERASE HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wubbzy and Demigra started to fight."

Demigra: Let me get a closer look of that new thing you've got.

"Demigra started attacking and Wubbzy started dodging."

Wubbzy: Demon God Demigra, its time for you to pay!

Demigra: You can be awfully cool, Wubbzy, but that doesn't mean that I will crush you like a bug.

"Wubbzy dodged Demigra's attack."

Demigra: Ugh, my arm is stuck.

"Demigra frees his arm."

Demigra: All better. Here you go!

"Wubbzy dodged Demigra's attack, again."

Wubbzy: No thank you. The Great Mech, do your thing!

Demigra: Wubbzy, I have something to show you!

"Demigra summoned a black hole to destroy Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Oh, no (X3)

Tate: If you get caught up in that black hole, Wubbzy, it will tear you apart.

"Wubbzy avoided the black hole at all costs, the black hole faded away, and Demigra started to sprint like a jogger."

Demigra: Playing hard to get, are you?

Wubbzy: Ah!

Demigra: Good thing I've been training!

Daizy: (Laughing) Its kind of like watching a rabbit sprint.

"Wubbzy stopped Demigra from sprinting."

Demigra: Ow.

Wubbzy: Did I win?

Demigra: No, I'm fine, but I could've sprained my ankle you know. Good thing, I didn't!

Wubbzy: What's the matter, Demigra? You had enough?

Demigra: Oh no, I'm just getting started. Let's see if you can keep up!

Wubbzy: You can't run from me! Engaging supersonic mode!

"The Great Mech turned into a jet and shrinked in size, as Wubbzy was going after Demigra."

Demigra: Why Wubbzy, I thought I left you behind.

Wubbzy: Like I said you can't run from me, not when I've got The Great Mech.

Demigra: So what, you can't keep up with me on your own?

"Wubbzy started to attack Demigra's legs."

Wubbzy: It wasn't cool of you to disappear earlier, after all, this is our final battle.

Demigra: Oh I was going to stop to decimate a country or two.

Wubbzy: In the middle of battle? Why would you do that?

Daizy: Probably so that he can fuel up on souls.

Demigra: Yes, I was hoping that I would bring you on top of a mountain of corpses, but I couldn't get a pile started since you came here now.

Tate: Your mission of annihilation is destructive as it is Demigra.

Wubbzy: Plus, a mountain of corpses, seriously?

"Wubbzy then attacked the cape of Demigra's."

Wubbzy: Are those face guns?

Tate: Not just any face, Demigra's face.

Demigra: Yes I want you to remember me in harmony, Wubbzy.

"Wubbzy destroyed the core of Demigra's cape."

Demigra: Ah, now Wubbzy, that was very naughty of you!

"Demigra started firing back at Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Ow (X4)

"Wubbzy started to dodge all of Demigra's blasts."

Wubbzy: The Great Mech is falling apart.

Tate: No its changing shape again.

"The Great Mech changed back to its original form."

Wubbzy: Warrior mode engaged! This thing is so cool.

Demigra: You're starting to get on my nerves.

Wubbzy: Good!

"Wubbzy started attacking Demigra's body."

Daizy: He's cover from head to toe with weaponry, like one man army.

Demigra: I like to call it my favorite thing I love to do when I'm bored, I only wear it for very special occasions, you know weddings, Armageddons.

"Wubbzy was attacking both of Demigra's hands, then he went after the heart of Demigra and destroyed it."

Demigra: Aw, come here!

"Demigra grabbed The Great Mech that Wubbzy was in."

Wubbzy: Ah!

Demigra: Plot to the peak of rightness, now all I have to do is to melt the metal to remove Wubbzy!

"Wubbzy ejected out of The Great Mech."

Demigra: Oh, now what!?

Wubbzy: Take this!

"Wubbzy sliced Demigra in half."

Demigra: Oh, Ow!

Wubbzy: You're not half the villain you thought you were, Demigra.

Demigra: That's what you think! (Laughing)

"Demigra left the supersonic barrier and into the horizon."

Wubbzy: How did that not finish him off? I need to catch up with him, engaging ultralight mode.

"The Great Mech changed into ultralight mode."

Wubbzy: Where did he go?

Tate: Up, he's above ground.

"Wubbzy left the supersonic barrier and into the horizon, too, growing back to normal size."

Daizy: Behind you, Wubbzy.

"Demigra was there above the ocean."

Demigra: Still stocking me, I see.

"Demigra grew his legs back together again."

Demigra: That's better.

"Wubbzy attacked Demigra, and weakened him."

Demigra: This is ever so tiresome.

Wubbzy: Then let's finish it!

"Demigra disappeared."

Wubbzy: Wait, huh?

"Demigra came back with big ball of destruction and threw it at The Great Mech."

Demigra: BOOM!

"The Great Mech was destroyed."

Wubbzy: AH!

Tate: Oh no.

"Wubbzy was falling to his doom."

Demigra: (Laughing) Looks like your thing, isn't so great after all.

Tate: Snap out of it, Wubbzy.

Daizy: Wubbzy, wake up!

"Wubbzy landed on the beach, where then Demigra started to mind control Wubbzy."

Demigra: Soon, you'll be my puppet, too! (Laughing)

"Wubbzy couldn't break free."

Tate: I feel an outside force, a godlike force gathering power. But is it friend or foe? It seems to be, seeking Demigra! Guide the source by keeping you hand on him. Hang in there, Wubbzy.

"Then Mira comes out of the crack of time."

Mira: Ha!

Demigra: Ah!

Tate and Daizy: Mira?

Tate: But we defeated you, why are you helping us?

Mira: Demigra keeps reviving me, but I won't play the puppet anymore!

"Demigra takes out both of Mira's arms."

Mira: No, how dare you.

Demigra: I am your master, Mira, and I can revive you as many times as I desire.

"Demigra transformed into his final form."

Demigra: But you've worn out your usefulness.

"Demigra destroys Mira in a snap."

Demigra: Wubbzy, you shall rule the day, I'll erase your good life from history, when I'm through with you, you will have never existed!

"Demigra tries to erase Wubbzy from history, but Dark Wubbzy came in to save Wubbzy from it, by weakening Demigra. Dark Wubbzy left the scene, and Demigra was struggling."

Demigra: Screw you (X2)! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Demigra started to charge at Wubbzy at full force."

Daizy: You look like you need help, Wubbzy, activating The Hero's Cape of Flight.

"Wubbzy picked up the gun of The Great Mech."

Tate: Thanks, Daizy!

Daizy: Don't thank me yet, get your heads back in the game. Lets finish this once and for all.

"Wubbzy started to fly."

Tate: OK, Wubbzy, I've got a plan. It will take some time so try to tough it out for a little while. I'm using my powers to charge up the gun of The Great Mech, once its fully charged, let loose, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: Got it.

"Demigra was still charging at Wubbzy."

Demigra: DIE YOU LITTLE ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wubbzy said his most famous line of all time."

Wubbzy: I fight for all creatures living and breathing, I fight for all departed souls still hanging in limbo, but most of all, I fight for Tate, the God of History himself. And its in all their names that I will crush you, Demon God Demigra! I won't let you destroy another soul!

"The gun of The Great Mech was fully charged."

Daizy: Now! Fire!

"Wubbzy fired at Demigra."

Demigra: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-Impossible, I am a god, I've become a god!

"Demigra was torn into pieces, so he disappeared from existence, never to be seen again. Wubbzy drops the gun as he prepared his pose."

Wubbzy: Woo Hoo!

"Everyone around the beach cheered for Wubbzy."

Wubbzy: Wow, Wow, Wow! I did it, I actually did it, we really won! We've saved every living thing, everywhere!

"Wubbzy was flying around the land as he was celebrating his victory against the demon realm."

Daizy: Not to rain on your parade, but now we're back to the real problem.

Wubbzy: What that?

Daizy: Humans! You might be affiliated with them, but I'm not fooled by those cheers at all! Sure, Tate says that humans are filled with other emotions then happiness, but I think that he's wrong! Tell me, Wubbzy, why do you care so much about them?

Wubbzy: Well, compared to other living beings, Humans are the only one that who we can believe in.

Daizy: No, not true. All living beings are the ones that who we can believe in.

Wubbzy: But humans have love and determination, that what I can believe in. Only humans believe in the gods, only humans respect the gods.

Daizy: OK A. You're not a god, and B. Are you saying that only those who believe deserve protection?

Tate: Let him enjoy his moment in the sun, he saved everyone, not just humans.

Daizy: Ugh, then what's the point of love and determination anyway? Calling out to the gods to get greedy wishes granted?

Wubbzy: That's one way of looking at it, I guess.

"Dark Wubbzy was flying around on his own."

Wubbzy: Huh, Wubby?

Daizy: Hey, pay attention, I'm talking at you. Tate, haven't you learned anything?

Tate: Its true, humans are selfish people who are driven by greed. Sounds a lot like us gods, wouldn't you say?

Wubbzy: No way, no one could be as selfish as the gods.

Daizy: That's it, I'm done here, you guys can have your happy ending.

"Tate and Daizy left, Wubbzy and Dark Wubbzy flew out to the stars and beyond. That concludes the story of The Adventures of Wonder Wubbzy."

 **Characters:**

Wubbzy

Tate

Mira

Towa

Cyazax

Dabura

Announcer

Captain Wonderpants

Shadow man

Dark Wubbzy

Frieza

Demigra

Daizy

Walden

Shine

Buzz

Zurg

Mayor Whoozle

Zeus

Android 17

Widget

Thank you all for taking your time to read this story, it really helps me out a lot, especially for all the things I've been over. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will see this story famous over the entire world.

Tate Carda


End file.
